


Speak

by elladifi



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Violence, Drug Addiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladifi/pseuds/elladifi
Summary: "Come to be, how did it come to be, tied to a railroad, no love to set us free...."





	Speak

"Dom?”

“What?”

“I… I need to talk with you about something.”

“What is it, Matt?”

“I, er…”

“Spit it out.”

“I’m concerned about you.”

“Why? I’m perfectly fine, Matt.”

“No, no you aren’t. You’re… acting weird. Drunk. Like, all the time.”

“So?”

“So, Dom, it’s… er, you may not remember, but… you say things to me. When you’re drunk.”

“Like?”

“Like, erm… That I’m, er, lying, y’know, to you. That I’m a fake, cheating, ugly fucking slut, to name a few.”

“Mm.”

“And, er, that hurts, y’know? It hurts, especially coming from you.”

“Really.”

“Yes, and, erm… I was gonna ask if you’d, y’know, take a break from drinking.”

“Matt, are you fucking—”

“No, wait! Just a little—”

“No, _you_ wait! I’m tired of you telling me what to do with my life! I’m having fun, you’re having fun, and let’s keep it that way!”

“But—”

“I’m going to bed, Matt.”

“I… I love you, Dom.”

“Mm.”

“I love you…”

***

“Dom?”

“What, Matthew?”

“I love you.”

“Okay, Christ, I love you too.”

“Why don’t you like saying it?”

“I don’t know!”

“But, you’re… you’re my boyfriend. You’ve been my boyfriend for, what, three years?”

“Yes, Matthew.”

“Don’t you love me?”

“Yes!”

“Why don’t you—”

“Go away, Matthew. I’m busy.”

“Dom?”

“What?!”

“…Nevermind.”

***

“Matt?”

“Yeah, love?”

“C’mere.”

“What is it?”

“Let me kiss you.”

“O-Okay.”

“You… you taste delicious.”

“Dom, you smell of beer.”

“Come here.”

“D-Dom, stop.”

“Matt!”

“Yeah?”

“Please, come on, please, let me—”

“Dom, d-don’t. Please.”

“Don’t you love me?”

“…Yes.”

“Please.”

 

“I just… you’re making me uncomfortable.”

“Why? Cuz I’ve had a little bit of beer to take the edge off? Come on, Matthew, let’s have some fun.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No!”

“Come _here!”_

“D-Dom, stop, that hurts!”

“What? I’m just having a little bit of fun with you, Matt, loosen up.”

“I don’t want to!”

“What d’you mean? You’re my _boyfriend,_ Matthew, what d’you mean you don’t want to?”

“It hurts, Dom.”

“Come on.”

“Stop, let me—”

“Come on, lie down.”

“No, I wanna put my shirt back on.”

“Please, for me?”

“No, Dom, maybe later.”

“I said to lie the fuck down!”

“Dom, you’re scaring me!”

_“Do it!”_

“Okay, okay!”

“Take off your pants.”

“No—”

“Do it, or I’ll do it for you!”

“Okay!”

“God, you look _gorgeous.”_

“Dom, I don’t want to do this.”

“Put your legs up.”

“Dom please st— _aaaah,_ my god!”

“Fuck!”

"Th-Tha-ha-at hu-urts, Do-om!”

“Oh, holy _fucking_ hell!”

“D-Do-oh…”

“Fuck, Matthew, hng, you look so fucking beautiful.”

“Dah-ha-hom!”

“Just like this, just how you are now, this—ha!—this is how you belong. Under m-me.”

“Ha-I’m, oh…”

“C-Come on… Matt, come on, you little wh-whore.”

“Hng, _hng, hnnnnnng…”_

“Come, Matthew.”

“Hnn _nnnah!”_

_“Fuck!”_

“Wh…”

“Fuck, that….”

“D-Dom…?”

“What, Matt? We just fucked, give it a rest.”

“Why did you do that? I said no.”

“Fucking shut up, Matt. You enjoyed it, I know you did.”

“No, it was… it was rough, and it hurt. I didn’t… I didn’t like it.”

“So you don’t like me?”

“No, it’s not that! I love you very much, but, er, I just… I said no.”

“And?”

“And I thought you’d listen to me.”

“Go to sleep, Matt.”

“But—”

“Or fuck off.”

“…I’ll, er, I’ll stay.”

“Huh? What the hell?”

“Sorry! I just thought that, er, you’d wanna hold me?”

“What are you, crazy?”

“N-No, it’s, erm, it’s fine.”

“Goodnight, Matthew.”

“Night, Dom. I love… you.”

***

“Chris.”

“Yeah, Matt, what’s up?”

“I’m… worried about Dom.”

“Why?”

“You haven’t noticed that he’s been… acting weird?”

“No?”

“He’s just… seems like he’s always drunk.”

“Well, is he…?”

“Drinking? Yes.”

“Anything else?”

“Not that I know.”

“Okay. Have you talked to him about it?”

“Yes. He didn’t listen.”

“Okay.”

“There’s another thing.”

“What?”

“Erm…”

“Matt, your face gives it away. What did he do?”

“He… did me? I mean, er, we did… it.”

“Okay?”

“But… I told him to stop. Many times. And he didn’t.”

“He _raped_ you?”

“No, no he didn’t! He just… was a little rougher.”

“Matt. He had sex with you and you didn’t say it was okay. You actually said it _wasn’t_ okay, and he still did it. That’s _rape._ I’m gonna fucking _kill_ him!”

“No, Chris, please!”

“He _abused_ you!”

“But, C-Chris—”

“Okay, okay, look, don’t cry. Please don’t cry. C’mere.”

“I’m s-so scared, Chris.”

“I know, Matt, I know. Please, though, please at least let me have a talk with him.”

“I j-just… I love h-him, so much. I don’t… I don’t want him to g-get hurt.”

“And I understand that. But you’re fragile now, Matt. Don’t let him take advantage of you.”

“Okay, okay.”

“Stay here tonight. Please. Take my room, Kels is out anyway and I can sleep on the sofa.”

“No, D-Dom’s expecting me.”

“Matt. I swear to god, your safety is more important than what Dom wants.”

“No, but—”

“I insist. I’ll go with you and talk to him. Please.”

“Okay.”

“Goodnight, Matt. Sleep well.”

“I love you.”

“What?”

“I mean, er, sorry. Just… used to saying that. He doesn’t, y’know, usually say it back.”

“Oh, you’re fucking kidding me.”

“What?”

“You two were the closest I ever saw two people be. There’s something wrong with him.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I love you too, Matt. Even if it’s not in the same way, I damn good care about you like a brother.”

“Goodnight, Chris.”

“Night.”

***

“Dom, love?”

“What?”

“Please put that away.”

“Why? It’s not hurting you.”

“Y…”

“What did you say?”

“Y-Yes, it is.”

“How? It’s not even loaded.”

“Dom, please, promise me one thing.”

“What?”

“Don’t do heroin. Please. I’m begging you, don’t.”

“Fine! I won’t, Jesus.”

“Thank you.”

“Why?”

“If you… if you do, I don’t… I can’t be with you. I’ll know that you’re gone for real.”

“Fine.”

“I love you, Dom.”

“Love you too, Matt.”

***

“Dom?”

“Yeah?”

“I keep thinking about that night.”

“What night?”

“When you… y’know…”

“When I what?”

“When you had sex with me, and I… said no.”

“Why? It was just a fuck. We’ve fucked loads of times.”

“No, but… this was different.”

“What d’you mean?”

“Like… I don’t know. You weren’t gentle with me.”

“There’s been times when I wasn’t gentle.”

“Those were consensual. And you didn’t use lube or a condom.”

“But—”

“And I know we’ve done that before too but… I don’t know. It felt wrong.”

“Okay. Well, we won’t do it again, then.”

“Thank you.”

***

“Matt….”

“Yeah?”

“My head hurts.”

“You’ve probably got a hangover, love.”

“Ugh.”

“I left a glass of water and an aspirin on the table, like I do every morning. Go have it.”

“Okay, thanks. And, Matt?”

“Yeah?”

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“I… I don’t know, darling.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Dom.”

***

 

“Dominic.”

“Mm?”

“We need to talk.”

“What is it, Chris?”

“It’s Matt.”

“Ah.”

“You raped him.”

“Actually, I didn’t.”

“You _did,_ don’t you dare lie to me.”

“I talked to him already. Told him it was just a fuck. You do know we’ve fucked before, Chris.”

“He’s always said yes. He didn’t this time.”

“What difference does it make? He’s my boyfriend. He loves me. So, we’ll fuck.”

“There’s a huge fucking difference! You could’ve hurt him or… or worse.”

“So what?”

“You’re entirely too nonchalant to be talking like this about the man you’re supposed to _love,_ Dominic.”

“Yeah, and? So I love him. I want him, too. And I think that if he’s my boyfriend, he’s also considered _mine,_ so—”

“You sick fucking… _bastard!_ I’ll kill you!”

“Fucking… _ow!_ Get off, you prick!” 

“You deserve that.”

“Get out, Chris.”

“You better fucking take care of that boy, Dominic. If anything happens to him, I’m blaming it on you, and your whole entire life is going to be hell.”

“Yeah, yeah, fuck off.”

***

“Matt.”

“No, Dom. I-I’m not going to let you take advantage of me again.”

“What, did Chris get to your head?”

“No, _I_ got to my h-head. I… I don’t think you love me anymore.”

“Why?”

“You r-r-raped m—”

“It was just a f—”

 _“No,_ Dominic, it wasn’t ‘just a fuck.’ It’s _illegal._ And… and it hurt. A lot.”

“I thought you liked pain.”

“…Is that heroin?”

“I, er—”

“I… I _told_ you, I’m not going to f-fucking—”

“No, Matt—”

“D-Dom, I’m going to the police.”

_“What?!”_

“I-I-I have no other choice! You’re hurting yourself, you hurt me, you’re hurting Chris—”

“Matthew James, don’t you fucking—”

“Dom, I came to tell you that w-w-we’re through, I think. You aren’t okay, and I’ve… I’ve tried helping you, but you d-d-don’t listen to me. Dom, I l-love you, but you… you aren’t good for me. A-And you refuse to apologize, you refuse to cooperate with me, and something h-has to be done.”

“Matthew. If you take one step outside of this trailer, you’ll regret it.”

“Dom, stop, I—”

“Don’t you fucking—”

“Please, get off, please that _hurts—”_

“Matthew James _fucking_ Bellamy, come here right now.”

“I…”

“Come here.”

“I gotta g—”

“Don’t move.”

“What the… D-D-D-Dom, what are y-you doing with that?”

“Don’t. Move. Because this time, it _is_ loaded.”

“Okay, okay, I’m coming over. Look, I’m c-coming.”

“Kneel there.”

“W-Wha—”

 _“Kneel,_ you fucking dog.”

“O-Okay….”

“Stop crying.”

“I’m s-sorry, Dom, please don’t kill me, please, D-Dom—”

“Shut up.”

“…Wh-What are you doing?”

“Open up.”

“Dom, I— _mmph!”_

 _“Fuck,_ Matt.”

“Hnn, _hnng!”_

“Take it… fucking take it.”

“Hnnah—Dom, st— _HN!”_

“Oh, f-fuck, Matt, I can feel the b-back of your throat, you feel so _hot!”_

“Nnn….”

_“Fuck!”_

“Nn… nah….”

“You didn’t swallow it all.”

“I… hnck—I couldn’t b-breathe!”

“You _didn’t swallow it.”_

“I’m s-sorry! P-Please, I’ll… I’ll do it next time, please don’t k-kill me.”

“…Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes. Come to bed.”

“Mm… I want to go.”

“What?”

“I want to go. I-I’ve been staying with Chris. Please.”

“You’ll sleep here.”

“I—”

_“You’ll sleep here.”_

“I c-can’t, Dom, please let me go.”

“You said you were going to the police.”

“I have to.”

_“Shut up!”_

“Dom, no, Dom, please, d-d—”

“Shut up, you fucking fairy, and go to sleep.”

“I… D-D-Dom—”

“Fucking _pussy._ Stand up. Turn around. Take off your shirt.”

“I—”

“Take it off, Matthew James.”

“I gotta—”

“Get back here!”

“Help me, _please, Chris, help!”_

 _“Shut up!_ Shut up, shut up, _shut up!”_

_“DOM!”_

_“Fucking_ … you fucking useless cunt!”

“Hh… Ch….”

“Matt.”

“…”

“Matthew, answer me.”

“…”

“I… I didn’t mean it. Please get up.”

“…”

“Wake up!”

“Matt—”

“Shit, _fucking Chris—”_

_“Dom, what the fuck have you done?!”_

“I… he c-came at me!”

“You killed him! You _fucking killed him!”_

“It’s n-not—”

“Matt, come on, come on, buddy, get up, _please,_ please be okay.”

“I’m sorry!”

“You… you monster. _You fucking monster!”_

“I….”

_“I’ll kill you!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Short, kind of shitty, but whatever. I should do another short story. 
> 
> [Mandatory "follow my Dreamwidth."]


End file.
